Sky Magic
by Jaded Redemption
Summary: [Complete] Yohji laments his unrequited lust, goes to a club to drown himself in boos and ends up getting the most undesirable shock of his life.


Sky Magic

Written by: Myzories Companey

-=~*~=-

So I'm sitting here again, frustrated and glaring down at an empty book of lined white paper. It's mocking me, I know it. Why did I buy this god-forsaken journal again? Oh yes, because Aya told me to. Well, not told per-se, but rather he threw a scathing remark in my direction something to the effect of writing my frustrations down in a journal rather then trying to seduce him. I took his comment to heart and went out the next day to buy this leather-bound creation of hell. That was a month ago. I still haven't written a thing in it. What a waste of money. I ask myself again why I listened to him and can only come up with one answer. Lust. Pure undaunted lust. I'm not such a romantic that I would even entertain the thought of love, so I don't pretend. I bought the damn journal as part of my not-so-clever little ploy to get him into my bed. I figured that maybe if I pretended to give a shit about what he thought of me he'd decide I was worth a shot. Don't get me wrong, I respect his professional opinion more then any one else's and I don't think I could pick a better person to lead this team, but on a personal basis I don't care what he thinks. Either way, I was an idiot for miscalculating his intelligence. He knows what I'm up to and he can see right through me. If anything that just makes me want him more. I mean, who wouldn't? He's got this mysterious, sexy aura about him that anyone in their right mind can appreciate. Not to mention he's absolutely gorgeous, blood red hair that frames a nearly flawless, pale-skinned face, and eyes like frozen shards of violet ice. It's like he can look into your very soul with those eyes. Then there's his body. I can't even begin to count how many times I've found myself pausing by our practice room to silently watch him practice. Most times it's at night, and he chooses to keep the lights off, letting the pale silver of the moon illuminate the practice room. Even now, if I close my eyes I can see pale skin, highlighted by nearly white scars, stretched taut over well-toned muscles and the small droplets of sweat beading on his body as he works through complicated patterns and movements. He's probably the closest thing I've ever seen to the embodiment of grace itself. I have to wonder what he would look like stretched out beneath me, sweating, cold eyes burning with passion. Good god, just thinking about him sends a wave of desire tingling along my senses. I shake my head and sigh in frustration, bringing one hand up to massage my temples. Pulling myself up from the hard wood of my desk chair I opt to waste away another night submerged in boos, the music of some random nightclub and perhaps another stranger's arms.

~*~

I can feel the heavy bass beat ripple through my body as I step into the club, a welcomed feelings. I let an easy grin cross my face as I work my way through the crowd and toward the bar and my escape. This nonchalant attitude has become second nature to me. Ignoring the seemingly disembodies hands that roam over my body I pull free of the crowd of gyrating people and suck in a deep breath, letting the familiar scent of cheep cigarette smoke, liquor, sweat and perfume fill my nostrils. I easily sidle up to the bar and order a shot of Sky Vodka and a Dr. Pepper. As soon as the shot is placed in front of me I swipe it off the scarred wooden bar-top and throw it back. I revel in the feel of the liquor burning a trail down my throat before popping open the can of soda and taking a sip. The sugary taste of Dr. Pepper mingles with the bitter tang of the vodka to create a decidedly pleasant flavor. I'm about to order another shot when a flash of crimson catches my attention. On any other night this wouldn't seem odd to me but morbid curiosity compels me to turn and look, so I do, and then wish to god I hadn't. I think my heart has just stopped beating and I can feel my eyes growing impossibly large. There sits the object of my desires, decked out in tight, low-riding black jeans that he looks like he's been poured into and a dark plum colored shirt that hangs enticingly off one pale shoulder. I would be salivating at this point if it weren't for the fact that he was currently straddling someone's lap, lips pressed against the other man's in what had to be a battle for dominance. How do I know? Because he's kissing that fucking telepath from Schwarz, and neither of them are the submissive types. I feel anger and jealousy churning in the pit of my stomach as I watch the scene before me. Eventually they break free of the kiss and Aya leans his head back, allowing Schuldich to nip at the skin of his neck and shoulder. I feel like I'm going to retch when one of the German's hands disappears between their bodies and Aya arches against him, tangling his fingers in long flame colored hair to pull Schuldich's face up for another long kiss. I feel like such a voyeur but I can't seem to tear my eyes away. Of all the people to be fraternizing with the enemy Aya would have been the last on my list. Maybe Schuldich did something to his head…

*_First, we're not enemies anymore, and second I didn't do anything Kudou. I wouldn't stoop quite so low where Ran's concerned_*

I scowl darkly when that slightly nasal voice enters my head. *_Like he would come to you of his own free will?_* I snort mentally. I really don't like the way that bastard is using my teammate's real name so casually.

*_In a manner of speaking, yes._*

The curiously sincere sound in the German's mental voice almost makes me believe him. Almost. *_Why you…?_* 

I can practically hear his smirk when he replies. *_Instead of you? Because I don't treat him like he's prey to be caught and hung on my wall. Besides, I'm damn good in bed. Heh, you yourself admit that you don't feel anything for him other then lust. He needs more then that, and that's something I gladly provide._*

*_Are you trying to tell me that you're in love with him, that he's in love with you?_*

*_No, but our relationship goes beyond physical desire. You lost Kudou, and you have no one to blame but yourself. He gave a damn about you once you know, but you were to blind to see it._*

I can feel my eyes narrow to slits as I watch them stand and head toward the exit of the club. Aya turns to give me a bland look, must have been told I was here, and one eyebrow raises skeptically. Schuldich smirks at me over Aya's shoulder before he snakes his arms around his waist and they vanish into the crowd. Damn him. It takes me a minute to figure out which one I'm damning but decide I don't really care. With a low growl I roughly jerk back around to face the bar again. I order another shot and try to pretend I didn't have that conversation. I'll just pretend it never happened, yeah, that's it. I like to play pretend.

FIN

-=~*~=-

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this fic.

Lament of a morbid author: Uhm…sorry? ::Hides under her bed:: Sorry for the insanity in this fic, but I was in a particularly cynical mood when I wrote it and it's more or less a block breaker for a longer chapter fic I'm working on. ::Sweat drop:: Yeah, Yohji is kinda in denial too. I also apologize for whatever spelling or grammar mistakes that happen to pop up, but I didn't bother editing this before posting. Neway, feel free to review, criticize, flame, whatever. Any and all C&C is welcome. Bah, that is all.

Contact the insane author:

E-mail: IllusionaryTruth@aol.com

AIM: Myzories Companey


End file.
